


Unexpected

by spikewil



Series: Challenge Readers [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Unexpected

“Draco, Ron, please explain to me how this happened,” Remus questioned. He stood beside Severus who couldn’t keep his snickering silent.

“Hermione and Ginny hexed us,” Ron answered.

“Severus, bring the girls here, please,” Remus instructed his lover. He yelped when Severus pinched his ass on his way to collect the girls.

“What did you boys do?” Remus asked. He thought Ron and Draco made an adorable couple, especially since Ron seemed to want to protect Draco from curious stares. 

“We didn’t do anything!” Draco answered, his voice high pitched.

“Hello, Hermione, Ginny. Tell me why you did this?” Remus asked sternly when the girls entered the office.

“They were talking mean about women again, how they always complain about everything. We thought it would do them some good if they had some firsthand knowledge, so we hexed them into women themselves. They switch each day,” Ginny explained as she smiled evilly at her brother.

“Why switch? Why not change both?” Severus asked curiously. After his own experience, he wasn’t complaining about women anymore.

“We don’t know; it’s just seemed to happen that way, sir,” Hermione answered. She was looking at her red-haired friend curiously. Ron seemed very protective of Draco with the way he embraced the slim blonde female.

Remus was looking at Draco as well. The boy had turned into a very beautiful female - shoulder length blonde hair, high cheekbones, red pouty lips but with the same silver eyes.

“So, if I understand this correctly, at midnight, Draco will once again become a boy and Ron will change?” Severus questioned.

“Yes, it will wear off within a month,” Ginny explained.

“Can you remove the hex now?” Lupin asked.

“No, sir. We haven’t figured that part out yet,” replied Hermione. She and Ginny exchanged glances – it was a lie, they did know how to remove the hex. However, they wanted Ron and Draco to pay for their negative comments about women.

“Miss Granger, you will cease and desist your experiments with sex change potions and spells immediately,” Snape barked. 

“Yes, sir,” Hermione replied meekly.

“You and Miss Weasley will also report to me for detention every evening for the next month.”

“For a month?” Ginny and Hermione exclaimed in unison.

“Silence!” Snape cried out. “There will be no discussion on the matter. Dismissed.”

“Agreed, Professor Snape,” Ginny and Hermione replied solemnly before leaving the classroom.

“Ron, Draco you’re both Head Boy. You’re going to your room until this is over, understand?” Remus instructed sternly.

“Yes, sir,” two answers were quietly given.

 

***Two weeks later***

 

“Ron, I can’t take this anymore,” Draco cried softly in his lover’s arms. His house had been making fun of him almost every day and didn’t support him in any way.

Ron hated this. He was doing better than Draco, but that was because his friends stood behind him and not against him. It had been two days since the Gryffindors had decided to stick up for Draco as well. They had noticed how the Slytherins were treating him and took pity. Ron cradled his lover’s face in his hands before kissing her gently. He moaned when Draco deepened the kiss.

Draco always felt fluttering feelings whenever Ron touched him and this time was no different, only it was stronger. He felt Ron’s eyes upon him while undressing him. Ron’s warm hands trailed from her face to her shoulders, breasts, nipples until they rested on her hips.

Ron looked at Draco, silently asking permission to go further. When his lover nodded, one hand went further down, circling the small nub they had found after much exploration. He tickled her clit before entering one finger slowly inside the wet heat. Ron kissed Draco before moving his finger, causing his lover to quiver.

“More,” Draco whispered as she tried to push back on the finger.

Ron pushed another finger inside before situating himself between the long feminine legs. He took out his fingers to roll a condom on his cock. He gasped when Draco took over and stroked before positioning him at her entrance.

Draco mewled when Ron moved forward until they both felt resistance. Her lover stilled and looked into the silver eyes. She nodded and with a sharp push, he broke her hymen.

At that moment, Ron kissed her when he took her virginity and swallowed her cry of pain. When Draco started pushing back, they moved in unison, matching their movements perfectly. The redhead sneaked a hand between their bodies as he felt himself drawing close to orgasm.

Draco moaned loudly when Ron took her clit between his fingers and began to circle the little nub. The blonde woman arched her back and orgasmed hard, squeezing Ron’s stiff cock tightly.

Ron growled out his lover’s name as she held him tightly deep inside her. His cock erupted, shooting his semen into the condom. He collapsed on top of Draco, taking her into his embrace. He pulled out, vanished the condom and they both fell asleep. 

“Harry, are they asleep?” Ginny whispered to her boyfriend. The whole Gryffindor house had heard Draco and Ron’s noises, even though they were in Ron’s private room.

“Yes, finally,” Harry answered as he stepped back into the dorm after seeing the couple asleep. He kissed his girlfriend before they went to bed themselves.

 

***The next morning***

 

“Good morning, sweet,” Draco said as he held the red-haired woman.

“Mmm…it’s morning already?” Ron asked sleepily. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine. Never better,” Draco answered before kissing Ron deeply. “It’s Saturday and I want to stay in bed holding you, unless you have other plans.”

“No, I was thinking about last night. I want you to do that with me,” Ron said shyly as she hid her face in the Slytherin’s neck.

Draco hardened instantly at the thought. Ron had taken his virginity with their lovemaking. He would love to do the same.

Ron got her answer in the form of a kiss, before the soft lips trailed down his cheek, chin and shoulders. Her lover licked and bit on every inch of freckled skin before moving down to the small breasts.

Draco enjoyed looking at Ron. His lover was smaller than him, had beautiful dark red, short hair. He suckled on her nipples before kissing between the breasts. He went further down and tasted Ron’s juices as they flowed from her entrance.

Ron was quivering with pleasure and spread her legs wider. That caused Draco to delve deeper before sitting back up, licking his lips. Ron moaned when he saw the agile tongue move and wrapped her legs around Draco’s waist, pulling him closer towards her, hoping he would get the hint.

Draco understood the movements very well and with a smile he prepared himself before slipping inside his lover’s vagina. He groaned when he felt how tight Ron was. He slowly moved further inside. Draco looked into his lover’s eyes before pushing inside with one more stroke.

Ron gasped from the sharp pain and understood what Draco had felt last night. The pain ebbed away and she nodded, giving him the signal to move. The couple quickly found their rhythm. They moved together, their pleasure building higher and higher until they came together, Ron squeezing as her orgasm coursed through her body and Draco coming hard inside her.

Draco gently pulled out, tossed the condom away, not caring where it landed and embraced his lover before letting sleep overcome him.

Ron watched Draco fall asleep and smiled. They had been a couple now for two months, ever since Professor Snape had been turned into a woman. She couldn’t wish for anything else. She finally got what she wanted. Suddenly, Ron felt strange. Her sight blurred before quickly coming back to normal. She looked around…nothing seemed to have changed until she looked at herself and saw he was a male again.

“Nice one, Hermione. Taking each other’s virginity was the solution to the hex,” Ron whispered as he snuggled back into Draco’s arms.


End file.
